Two Boys Learning to Love, and Apparently How to Become Heroes
by IchigoKoinu
Summary: Chiyeko Raion and Kazuhiko Moteki were both headed to U.A. School for Heroes for vastly different reasons, but little did they know that a certain less-than-desired occurrence would bring the two closer than either would have imagined. Ongoing, updates for each point of view will be posted once- or twice-a-week in order to ensure that I'll be able to continue working on it. Mild TW
1. Prologue, Raion

Chiyeko Raion

Lumenoid, The Sunshine Hero

Quirk: Light Orb. He can create spheres of light anytime he wishes, and from various intensities (such as a gentle glow or scorching bright).

Personality: Raion has a very _sunny_ disposition, and always tries to look on the _bright_ side. In all seriousness though, he does try to stay pretty positive most of the time, and keep his friends happy. His home life is nothing special, his mom and dad aren't _rich_ but they aren't poor.

(Sora gettin roasted and he aint even met Raion yet) (oh my fuck I didn't even see this lmao it was unintentional I swear)

Raion's Stats:

Power- B

Speed- B

Technique- A

Intelligence- B

Cooperativeness- S

Favorite-

Food: Basically any sushi/noodle dish

Drink: Any kind of ramune except _melon_

Color: Blue! Or yellow, or pink!

 **Prologue**

Chiyeko Raion, age four, was beginning to really hone his Quirk of creating light orbs. His parents were delighted; his mother having a Creation Quirk and his father a Telekinesis Quirk. Raion had to be careful, as the spheres of light could cause some pretty serious burns if he let the intensity grow too high. Most often, it was used to read at night or help light the house if the power went out. The only problem was, if he used it too much, he would go blind for a period of time. He first discovered that when he was six, that was fun. Raion is now about to enter high school, and is looking at U.A., a very prestigious school for training young heroes. He had been training nonstop for several months, making sure he was ready for the entrance exams. As he finished packing his two luggage pieces, Raion left his room to say goodbye to his parents.

"Be careful on the flight, okay?" His mother hugged him, tears briefly in her eyes at the thought of her son having grown up so much. Raion's father also hugged him, then helped him put the luggage into the trunk of the family car. There wasn't much conversation made while on the car ride to the airport, and Raion himself could barely contain his excitement as he bounced lightly in his seat. When they arrived at the airport, Raion's dad helped him as far as he could, hugging him as he waved and left to find the gate he needed to board his flight.


	2. Prologue, Moteki

Kazuhiko Moteki

Moteki, The Broken Doll Hero

Quirk: Limb Detachment/Teleportation. He can detach any part of his body from him, as long as a piece of him stays in his original location. Overuse causes him to kinda fall apart. He also can't break his focus, or the appendage will reattach itself.

Personality: Asshole. It isn't entirely his fault, his upbringing kinda shoved him down this path. He's generally quiet, and _usually_ won't mess with you if you don't mess with him. His parents are pretty well off, and secretly villains, but he doesn't see much of the money and is generally given hand-me-downs from his older brother. Whatever he wants for himself he has to work for, his parents rarely help him out. Secretly a huge fan of All Might, like for real. It's an obsession. He also is secretly really fuckin good at baking.

Favorite:

Food- Cake

Drink- Milk

Color- Orange

Moteki's Stats:

Power: A

Speed: B

Technique: A

Intelligence: A

Cooperativeness: D

 **Prologue**

Kazuhiko Moteki was always a despondent child, who never really had many friends. This got worse after his second year of middle school, after his family scolded him for a… too friendly relationship with a boy his age. After all, they weren't going to raise a gay son. Moteki frequently remembered the friend he was forced to cut off, and wondered how he was doing. His parents never spoke about the "incident", and it was in the past. Moteki was obviously straight, after all, boys were supposed to be with girls. His quirk was the ability to separate his limbs from his body, and as long as some part of him stayed in the original location, he could teleport the detached limb anywhere he wanted. Useful, maybe if he was going to be a villain like the rest of his family, but for some reason, he really did want to help people. Moteki was determined to do his best and prove that he was better than his family, and he would become a wonderful hero.


	3. Chapter 1, Raion

**Chapter One: Arrival**

The plane ride itself was nothing too exciting, Raion took some pictures of the clouds while they were in the air. When they landed, he went to look for his luggage and grab a taxi, as his parents had given him trip money to use on necessities. He went to the dorms where the applicants from other cities were allowed to stay while testing was taking place. After organizing his things in the small room, Raion sat on the bed. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, the tests were actually being conducted in two days. Deciding to go sightsee, he stood, grabbing a backpack and his room key as he left the dorm. It was late afternoon, the sun just barely beginning to get that orange hazy glow. He walked slowly, simply taking in the sights of the city. Eventually, Raion decided to get some dinner at a cute little ramen shop, even getting ramune to drink. After his meal, it was starting to get dark so he made his way home, a light sphere gently floating beside his head to help provide extra light. He got back to his room and immediately flopped onto the bed, forgetting even to change into pajamas. He was so excited, to do some extra last-minute training tomorrow and then finally take the U.A. entrance exams! Raion was determined to get in, and hopefully make some friends along the way.


	4. Chapter 1, Moteki

**Chapter One: Hero School?**

Kazuhiko Moteki was completely determined to get into U.A., with or without his parents help. The entrance exams were a few months away, and sure he had been training a little, but if he really wanted to get in he was going to have to train even harder. He was also working to save up for a plane ticket to get himself to U.A., and was planning to stay in the dorms there, as it was cheaper than an apartment. He worked at a restaurant, and had managed to get himself into a baking job. His family never bothered to ask, so he didn't have to worry about them bugging him about his work. Moteki had _almost_ enough money for his plane ticket, he'd need to cap that off and add some to cover various expenses while there. He never talked about it with his family, and planned to just leave when he had enough. Grabbing a bag, he started to pack some things since he was so close. He lived somewhat near the airport, so walking wouldn't be a problem. Hearing footsteps coming near his room, he shoved the bag under his bed and quickly sat at the computer at his desk, working on some homework from his online classes. Moteki's mother entered, walking up behind him. He stiffened somewhat as she put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in.

"Are you finished with your work yet, Moteki?"

"Not yet, mother. I think I will be in about ten minutes."

"Alright, when you're done I'd like you to come spend time with your family please."

"Yes mother." She kissed his head and walked out, closing the door behind her. Moteki rushed to complete his work, and packed a few more things before going downstairs to eat dinner with his family.


	5. Chapter 2, Raion

**Chapter Two: The Test! (bum bum bum bum!)**

Raion got up early, and changed into his clothes for the day. The written test was first, but he wasn't too worried since he had studied a lot. He made his way to the testing room, having to wait outside with some others, as he had gotten there early. Eventually, they all went inside and took their written exams, with nothing further to report. Raion made his way to the next room they needed to go to, with Present Mic's ridiculously loud voice booming through the speakers as he entered.

"WELCOME, NEW LISTENERS! WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEXT PART OF THE TEST?" Raion shouted a quick 'yeah!', humoring the pro hero. No one else had made a single sound, but Present Mic seemed pleased by Raion's participation as he moved on to explain this test, "ALRIGHT, THANK YOU! NOW, THIS IS THE PRACTICAL PORTION OF THE EXAM, IN WHICH ALL OF YOU WILL BE SEPARATED AND SENT TO A SIMULATION CITY, YAAAA! YOUR JOB IS TO DEFEAT THE ROBOTS AND EARN THE POINTS GIVEN. THE CITY YOU'RE ASSIGNED TO IS ON YOUR LETTER, HAVE FUN LISTENERS, AND DON'T DIE!"

Checking his letter that had been in his pocket, Raion noticed that he was to go to City B. He put the paper back into his pocket, and went to change into the athletic clothes he had brought for this section of the exam. It was easy to find the transport taking them to the simulated city, and not a very long trip to get there. They waited for some time after having arrived, and Raion jumped slightly when the gates began to scrape open. Almost immediately, someone dashed in and then was followed by the entirety of prospective students. Raion made his way around the city, making pretty good progress as he melted robots with a blinding glare from a light orb. His points were adding up, and he was feeling great when he suddenly turned a corner and was faced with a massive zero point bot. "Well, that's not fucking necessary." He immediately turned around and fled the area, looking for places to hide or where there would be better robots worth points. Thankfully, the entire test went off without a hitch, and it wasn't long before the buzzer signifying the end of the test rang.


	6. Chapter 2, Moteki

**Chapter 2: Y E E T**

Moteki had finally made enough money. After finishing his packing, he left to walk to the airport and catch a flight to U.A. He boarded the plane, and sat comfortably as he waited for takeoff. He was finally leaving, to go be a hero. He would never need to worry about his family ever again. The flight itself didn't take long, and soon enough Moteki arrived. He first took his luggage to the dorms, having only packed clothes and a few other necessities. After dropping his things off, he decided to walk around and explore a bit. While he was out, he happened to pass a café, with a lot of cat themed decorations. Moteki only glanced inside,seeing as he didn't have enough money to waste on a pet or food that he didn't need. As he was about to turn around, he caught a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He turned back, and saw a captivating boy with fluffy pink hair. The boy's hair resembled a lion, and he was honestly the most adorable boy that Moteki had ever seen...  
Moteki quickly walked back to the dorm, blushing profusely. He's not gay, obviously not. He can't be gay. That wouldn't be right, it's not allowed. Entrance exams were tomorrow, he couldn't afford such distractions. Not wandering much longer, he then decided to do some last minute studying, so he headed back to his dorm. Once he finished, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed, setting an alarm for the next morning.


	7. AN

Hiatus due to the fact that I won't have good access to a computer until the end of June :/ sorry guys.


End file.
